Dreambox
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: So what is a Dreambox...? Oh... that... And do you believe in it, Vegeta...?
1. Default Chapter

Dreambox

"Huh? What's this?" A piece of paper floated down from its seemingly eternal place.

Vegeta pushed the book back into its place as he knelt down to pick up the fragment.

The gravity room was broken again, and Vegeta was letting another side of him live free; the bookworm. Yes, that's right, it was a big secret, but the prince had just a much of a thirst for knowledge as he had for power. After all, what was power worth if you did not know how to use it?

He stood up slowly, his eyes running over the crumpled piece of paper as he unfurrowed it. It was yellow with age, torn in the sides. In beautiful cursive, it read:

Legend of the Dreambox

The legend of the Dreambox (often attributed to Lemuria) suggests writing down your fondest dream, greatest desire, strongest wish on a small piece of paper, putting that paper in a Dreambox and placing it beside your bed. Every evening as you retire and every morning as you rise, hold your Dreambox and think on your dream, believing with all your heart that it is so. Legend has it, if done faithfully...your dream will come true.

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah right! What a piece of junk!"

But he slipped it into his pocket anyway.


	2. Dream one

"If you succeed with the job, we will take you away from here, and you'll be more rich then you could imagine..."

The elf subconsciously runs his hand through his wild, (100xvery) messy brown hair as the words echo in his pointed ears, slowly making their way to the inside of his cranium. The forest quietly sleeps around them... only he stands here, awake, tense in front of the ork hybrid.

"No, no, I don't need any of this lot... not a drop of it... it stinks more than your mouth!" The envoy growls here, and his hand quickly finds it's way to his maul's handle... but he soon lets go. He cannot kill the elf... yet. The other continues. "Why did you choose me, out of all the pretty boys in the forest, eh?"

The thin man's eyes become narrow and deadly.

"That's no matter of yours...", comes the thundering answer, "Paulus does as he likes, he does not need to tell his plans to a nobody like you!"

The soldier turns his back on the forest dweller, growling and cursing under his brerath, and with noisy steps, he clumsly leaves the forest. What an insolent little worm! This torn-clothed, starveling pointed ears! Grrr...

The man left there just grins... grins like the devil himself...

&&&&&

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, YKSESH!" Screamed Krin, his voice like wave crashing into cliff walls, "How can you be so blind? This man will kill us the moment we take our eyes off him! In our sleep perhaps, or when we are peacfully packing out our goods...!

The tailor's on the edge of the market trembles, like a leaf in the autumm wind...

The blue haired woman, who had just came from the top floor, angrily dropped all the clothes onto the desk. Her face, which was usually kind and merry, was tired now, and her eyelids cried for closing, or else they would let all of the tears flow like a humangous fall.

"Krin, please! The poor guy has nowhere to go, and he is a member of my clan as well!"

"And? He will still kill you!" The webbed hands close themselves into a tight fist.

"Vaaaah!" the half-elf dives into the safety of the manikin nearby, "I don't believe YOU, Krin! How can you be so cold? Not give help to those who ask for it?"

"Yks, I'm trying to help you... knock some common sense into ya! You can't just go and let every common killer into your home!"

The maris' glassbead-like eyes shoot angry sparks at it's master, his mouth ready for every witty comeback...

Vega (no, not Vegeta, Vega...) has been listening to the little conflict on the top floor for a while now. He's used to the fact that they always fight... Krin always tries to knock some "common sense" into Aunt Yks, who is as kind, mushy, and optimistic as...

... as...

He sighed heavily. There is nobody more kind, and probably foolish, like Krin says, than Aunt Yks. She is probably kindness itself...

The half-elf teen continues to rumble through the sack. What's the name of the owner again...? Oh yeah... Kurtaláb... or something like it...

A small frown spreads on his face. He doesn't trust the new-comer either, that's why he is searching all his stuff... besides... he is sooo ugly... terrible...

He shakes his head, on which red hair, looking most like a frightening animal from the depths of sea grew like crazy. At least that's what Yks always said when he did not comb his hair (like today, for example :P). He was only fourteen, but you could have sworn that he was a full-grown man when he stood up and came up to you on the street. Vega curiosly ran his onix eyes over and over again on the little bottle he found. The purple liquid splashed around in it disgustingly, while a pergamen was about to fall off it's side...

"Hmm... antidote? Why would...?"

§§§§

Vegeta woke suddenly... to be honest, he fell off his bed. He had such an odd dream... elves, and a family drama, and all such nonesense... nonesense that, when he was young...

Lightening and thunder made the saiyan jump up from the floor, scurrying back into the bed. The rain rattled against the window, the wind howled... it was a beautiful night to him. It expressed just what he was feeling...

But the prince has been so easy to scare nowdays... he loathed it, but the fact that he could not find himself made him be off-guard a lot. And now this... the onix orbs glanced at the box, but he quickly crossed out that option on his mental list...

(End of chapter one)


End file.
